Never Could Forget
by SaltNPepper
Summary: Brock and Misty get into a serious fight which results in what seems like the end of their friendship. Now accompanied only by Ash, Misty tries her best to forget Brock, until he returns and saves her from the most horrible, unexpected situation of her l
1. An Unexpected Death

Never Could Forget  
By: Adrienne and Christine (Salt*N*Pepper)   
  
Summery: Ash, Misty and Brock are woken up to some tragic news, which temporarly delays Ash from entering into the Johto League. Everyone is upset, everyone except Brock...   
  
"Come-on honey, please get up! Ash, sweetie? This is very important!" Delia Ketchum violently shook her son. "Ash, wake-up!!!" Ash slowly opened his eyes.   
"Mom? Is that you? What time is it?" he mumbled glancing over at his alarm clock. "5:00A.M.!!! Mom, can't Mr.Mime do the chores? I'm really tired and I've got a lot of training to do today." Ash turned away, pulling the covers over his head.   
"Ash! You don't understand! I need you to get up, this instant! Please Ash…" Something about the way his mother's voice quivered bothered Ash greatly, so he turned around to face her. She was on her knees, kneeling next to his bed, with tears in her eyes.   
"Mom! Are you all right! What's wrong!?" Ash cried bolting up, knocking Pikachu out of his bed.  
"Pikachu…." The pokemon yawned.   
"I need you to help me get Brock and Misty up, right away!" Delia frantically whispered.  
"Okay, Pikachu! Give Brock and Misty a wake up shock, now!!!" Ash quickly commanded his pokemon. But the electric mouse was too tired, and therefore admitted a tiny static bolt towards his friends.   
"Oh, Pikachu!" Ash cried, annoyed. "That's not what I meant!" Pikachu looked at Ash  
apathetically then hopped back into his bed.   
"Ash, please we've got to hurry!" Delia begged, her hands clasped together. Even in the dim light of the rising sun, Ash could see his mother's distraught face, causing him to worry deeply.   
"Misty, Misty! You gotta get up, hurry!" Ash cried, shaking her shoulders.   
"Ash, it's too way early for pokemon training, go back to bed!" She mumbled rubbing her eyes.   
"Misty dear, you must get up now, right away!" Delia whispered, softly placing her hand on Misty's knee. Misty opened her eyes wide, and quickly sat up.   
"Mrs. Ketchum? Is something wrong?" she said, looking into Delia's troubled eyes.   
"You kids meet me down stairs in the kitchen, as soon as you're able to get Brock up…immediately!" Delia replied quickly heading out of the room.   
"Help me get Brock up Misty! Don't just stand  
there! There's something awful going on!" Ash barked at her.   
"Calm down Ash!" Misty shouted back, glaring at him. She climbed into Brock's bed and began to shake him.   
"Ladies! Ladies! Relax! There's plenty of me to go around!" Brock smiled in his sleep. Misty gave a disgusted look at him, then shook him hard.  
"What the hell?!" Brock cried, waking up to find Misty in his face.   
"What's the matter, what's going on?" he asked looking at the pissed-off girl.   
"Let's go, Mrs. Ketchum needs us in the kitchen right away!" She huffed, following Ash out of his room.   
"If she wants me to bake Ash's home-coming cake now, she's got another thing coming!" He mumbled looking at his watch.  
"All of you, sit down." Delia said quietly, pointing to the kitchen table. "Ash, I'm-I'm very sorry this had to happen… as soon as you came home from the Orange Islands." She said, looking at her son, with sorrow in her eyes. "Remember Tracey was planning to stay with Professor Oak?"   
"Yea! And I'm about to enter the Johto League!" He replied happily.   
"Ash, this is serious!" Misty snapped at him.   
"Go on Mrs. Ketchum, tell us what happened." Brock  
said with concern.   
"Well Tracey, was going back, back to the Orange Islands…just to take care of a couple of things before he stayed with Professor Oak permanently. I knew you should have gone with him, I told him not to travel alone…" Delia paused to wipe her eyes. "But he insisted that he didn't want to bother you, because of your new journey. Going back to the Orange Islands would just be a waste of time for you. He set off last night, after Professor Oak and him came to dinner. You three were already upstairs, getting ready  
for bed…. you didn't get to say good-bye…" Delia took a deep breath and looked the three trainers directly in the eyes. "Tracey….passed away." The kitchen was silent for a moment, then Ash began to break down in tears. Misty's head fell into her hands. Even Pikachu's normally attentive ears drooped down, in a sorrowful manner.   
"Tracey? You mean the guy I just met yesterday? With  
the headband?" Brock asked, very confused. Delia nodded yes.   
"He was crossing the sea near the seven Grapefruit Islands, during a bad storm, trying to sketch some Gyrados, or at least that's what Professor Oak told me. They attacked him…" Delia was unable to finish. "Professor Oak informed me this morning that his funeral is to be held on Tangelo Island…nine-o'clock tomorrow night." Ash suddenly lifted his head, a look of anger and determination on his face.  
"We have to go!" He cried. "Tracey was our friend, he would want it!"   
"But Ash! The Orange Islands are miles and miles away from Pallet town! We'll never be able to get there in time!" Misty moaned, looking at her young friend.   
"Yea, it looks like we won't be able to go, but we'll  
always remember poor Tracey in our hearts!" Brock said quickly. Ash looked at him strangely. "And besides…" He continued. "What about the Johto League?"   
"Friendship is more important then any pokemon league!" Ash replied giving Brock a cold hard stare.He shifted his weight uncomfortably.   
"The Professor and I aren't able to go…but I got these three tickets for you guys." Delia interrupted. "Professor Oak found them in Tracey's bag."   
"Oh no, not a ship again!" Brock said nervously laughing. "Maybe it won't actually sink this time…huh guys?" He said. This time, everyone in the kitchen was looking  
strangely at him. Brock muttered an "I'm sorry."Before Delia continued.   
"The ferry port is towards the East End of Pallet town. Mimey can take you there, but you have to hurry! The ferry leaves at six!   
"Come-on guys, we have to pack." Ash said quietly,leaving for his room.   
"You be careful Ash, I'm so sorry this had to happen…"Delia gave her son a kiss.  
"Give Mr. and Mrs. Sketchit my condolences. Now hurry!" Delia rushed Ash, Misty, and a reluctant Brock out of the kitchen.   
"Why?! Why did this have to happen?!" Misty suddenly shouted. "He was only…only Brock's age!" Misty looked over at Brock, tears beginning to form in her sea green eyes. Brock laughed nervously. Ash was by his dresser, violently throwing clothes and supplies into his old back-pack. Misty walked over to her own bag, and also  
began to pack the few things she owned. Brock began to shift his weight nervously.   
"Brock…" Misty started, seeing the uncomfortable statement on her friend's face.   
"We have half an hour to get to the ferry, why aren't you packing?!" Brock clenched his hands into tight fists, and then released them again. He nervously looked around the room, trying to avoid Misty and now Ash's curious eyes, on why he was not getting ready.   
"I-I can't go…" He said quietly, looking downward.  
"What?!" Misty and Ash said together in shock.   
"I CAN'T DO IT! I JUST CAN'T!" He yelled, slumping to the floor. Misty stared at Brock strangely.   
"Why…not?" She said slowly.   
"I'll never go back there ever again! I don't care who  
died, I'm not going back!" He replied holding his knees.   
"Brock, what are you talking about? Knock it off, we gotta go!" Ash said impatiently. Brock lifted his head and looked at his two friends, a frightened statement forming on his face.   
"Don't you know? I- I can't go back…how can I possibly…I can't…because of her…" He mumbled, flinching at every word.   
"Who?" Ash demanded, standing up.   
"I know who!" Misty suddenly shouted, shoving Ash out of the way. "He doesn't want to go back to the Orange Islands because of…Professor Ivy!" As if he had been stabbed,  
Brock let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor. He clenched his hands into tight fists, and began wincing. Brock hugged his knees tightly against his chest as he entered deeper and deeper into a dark state of blue depression.   
"Don't…mention…that…name!" He was finally able to whisper.   
"Don't mention that name!" Mimicked Misty. " I can't believe you,…you bastard! I'm sick of your shit! Our friend is dead and all you can worry about is seeing an ex-girlfriend!" Brock looked up, shocked that Misty was taking such a tone with him.  
"Misty…" he started, trying to calm her down.   
"Don't give me that crap! When are you going to get over yourself and move on, like every other damn person!" Ash and Pikachu looked at each other nervously. "No of course not, you have to act like a total ass-hole!" Misty continued. "You should have stayed with the bitch anyway!" Brock stood up, looking straight into Misty's eyes.   
"What are you saying?" He asked quietly.   
"What does it sound like I'm saying?" she snapped.   
"It sounds like you don't want me around anymore..." Brock replied. Misty paused for a moment.   
"Take it however you want, but Ash and I are leaving now, and I couldn't give two shits if you came with us or not!" Misty grabbed Ash's hand and headed for the door.   
"Fine, Misty go with Ash, and I hope you have fun at  
that fagot's funeral without me!" Brock yelled. Misty stopped dead in her tracks, and whipped around to face him. She brought her hand up and slapped him hard across the face. The impact was so hard, he even stumbled back a few steps. Brock held his cheek for a moment, a hurtful expression placed upon his face. For a minute, he thought he saw forgiveness in Misty's eyes, but it quickly faded.   
"My only wish is that when we come back, I hope you are gone…for good this time!" Misty glared at Brock, her face full of anger and hatred for him. "Come-on Ash, we have a ferry to catch." She said quickly wiping her eyes.   
"Ready Pikachu?" Ash quietly asked his pokemon. Pikachu softly leaped on Ash's shoulder. Misty had already walked down stairs and out the door. Ash was just about to follow, when he heard Brock meekly call his name.   
"I'll see you around some time, Ash…win the Johto League for me, will ya?" Brock gave a weak smile. Even though he had his back turned to him, Ash could tell he was crying.   
  
  



	2. Mixed Feelings

Never Could Forget  
By: Adrienne and Christine (Salt*N*Pepper)   
  
Summery: Last time, Misty and Brock got into a serious fight, and have parted ways. Ash and Misty are now having trouble finding their way to Tangelo Island, while back in Pallet town, Brock has problems of his own as he makes a drastic decision. Meanwhile, Team Rocket make plans to capture Pikachu, and decide to travel with someone...  
  
Not one word was spoken between Ash and Misty as they boarded the ferry. It sailed serenely on for hours, and still silence was between them. Misty quietly walked over to the edge and looked out onto the water. She closed her eyes and felt the sea breezes blow through her hair. Ever since she was a little girl, the ocean had always made her feel better, and because she loved it so much she had decided to dedicate her life to water pokemon. But nothing could get rid of the pain she felt inside today. "Uh, Misty?" Ash asked softly, looking at her. Misty glanced over at Ash, a small smile on her face.   
"Yea?" she asked.   
"We've been sailing for a while, and I think we're near the spot where I let Lapras go…" he said, smiling back at her.   
"Well the closer we are to the Orange Islands, the warmer it gets and the weather defiantly has been getting warmer, so we probably are." Misty looked back at Ash, who suddenly covered his face with his hands..   
"I just can't believe…" He started. "Me you and Tracey were riding on him, just two days ago! And now he's…" Ash lowered his hat over his eyes. Misty shifted her weight uncomfortably, unsure of what to do as Ash sobbed before her.   
"Ash, sometimes you have to let friends go, as much as it hurts inside, you just have to…" Ash wiped his eyes.   
"Well I still think it's unfair..." He sniffed. Misty sighed.   
"Nothing's fair, Ash, haven't you learned that already?" Ash held Pikachu in his arms and softly stroked its yellow fur. "Think of it this way Ash…" she began. "At least you didn't loose two friends today."   
  
Brock slowly opened his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been sleeping, but judging from the sun shining through Ash's window, it seemed to be late afternoon. He sat up, running his fingers through his thick spiky hair. Brock glanced above Ash's dresser, looking into a mirror. His eyes were swollen and red, and his skin seemed pale. He groaned at his appearance. Brock carefully began to get up, swaying unsteadily. He felt a sharp hunger pain in his stomach and desperately searched his backpack for something to eat. Brock let out a frustrated sigh, not a morsel of food could be found. He slowly made his way to Ash's door, and stumbled down the stairs. Delia was on the phone, while Mr. Mime was doing dishes.   
"She doesn't know I'm here…" Brock thought to himself. "Mrs. Ketchem?" Delia dropped the phone, and spun around.   
"Brock! What are you doing here?" she asked, her eyes wide. "I thought you went with Ash and Misty!"   
"I-I…couldn't go…" He said, feeling choked up. Delia softly touched his chin and moved his head to the side.   
" What…happened?" she asked quietly, noticing the small red blotch on Brock's cheek. "Misty and I -we got into a fight, she, she…" Brock began to feel hot tears pouring from his eyes. Delia hung up the phone and led Brock to the living room couch.   
"Let me look at that." She said. Brock flinched as she gently touched his sore face. "Mrs. Ketchem!" Brock suddenly said jerking away from her. "I'm fine, really…" Delia shook her head.   
"Brock dear, you're obviously not…"   
"I just-I just need to be alone." He said turning away from her. Delia opened her mouth to protest, but just sadly watched Brock trudge back up the stairs.   
"Oh Mimey," she said, to her Mr. Mime. "I knew I heard something going on this morning…"  
  
"New Barktown? James, are you sure this is the first town the twerps are going to?" Jesse asked, looking at the wooden sign.   
"Well this is the first stop in the Johto league, and that's where they were going, remember we heard them last night?" James replied, looking up from the map. Jesse remembered the horrible reporter plan they did to try and capture Pikachu.   
"Oh, that's right, our plan would of worked if it wasn't for that stupid kid Tracey and his Syther and Marril! They're always in the way!" Meowth yawned.   
"Maybe day got lost Jess."   
"Well I did happen to see them leave the house quite early…" James began. "But they couldn't be lost, because there's only one main road leading to Johto!" He began to laugh. "How stupid can that Twerp be, if he can't even follow one straight road east of his own house?!" A vein popped out of Jesse's forehead.   
"You Idiot! The Johto League is in the WEST!" she screamed.   
"Ya mean ta tell me we've been waiting out hea for dis long and dere not even comin?!" Meowth yelled.   
"But Jesse!" James whimpered. " Why would they go in a different direction when we heard them say they were coming here!"   
"Maybe YOU just didn't hear right!" Jesse shouted, grabbing on to James' shirt. Suddenly a shiny, sparkling blue animal flew out of the bushes besides them, and landed on a stone in the middle of a large pond. It raised its majestic head to look at them with its narrow glowing red eyes. Jesse released James shirt and threw her arms around him, as he grabbed onto her waist in fear.   
"Hey youse guys…" Meowth said in a shaky voice. "What is dat thing!?" But before Jesse could answer him with an   
"I don't know!!!!" The strange creature leaped up of the stone and disappeared into the trees leaving a trail of glittering sparkles to gently fall on top of the three villains. Jesse, James and Meowth looked at each other.   
"I don't think we're ready for Johto just yet…" Jesse whispered still clinging tightly onto James.   
"Me neither…" he frantically whispered back.   
"Let's get outta hea!!!!!" Meowth screamed. And with that, Team Rocket ran away at full speed back to Pallet town.   
  
"Misty, do you have the map?" Ash asked, as they walked through Hamilin Island.   
"Ash! I gave it to you as soon as we got off the ferry! Don't tell me you lost it already!" Misty replied angrily. Ash searched his pockets frantically, until he finally found the crumpled up map.   
"Sorry" He mumbled.   
"Look.." Misty said pointing to the map. "We can pass through Pummelo, Kumquat, and possibly the Trovita Islands on land, but it's going to be impossible to cut across the ocean to those other islands we went to without Lapras." She said with a frown. "Those other islands were all deserted, so why would we have to go to them anyway?" Ash asked impatiently.   
"I don't know!" Misty snapped back. "I'm just trying to retrace our steps! I don't know why we didn't take the stupid blimp like we did before in the first place! We probably would have been there by now!"   
"Well I'm sorry there was ferry tickets instead of blimp tickets in Tracey's bag!" Ash replied angrily." We probably would have been there already if Brock was here to help us!" Suddenly he remembered what transpired this morning between her and Brock. Misty's eyes welled up with tears. "I'm sorry." He quickly muttered seeing how much he had upset her.   
"No, no don't be Ash." She replied, quickly wiping her eyes. He looked down at his feet. "We can do this Misty, it's going to be hard, but we can do it." Ash said quietly. Misty's expression brightened as he smiled at her, and she returned to the map.  
"Then if we can just find a boat, or something we can make it pass through the seven Grapefruit Islands and be on Tangelo Island before the funeral!"   
"Do you really think we'll find one?!" Ash asked hopefully.   
"I dunno, but we have to hurry!" She replied, quickly shoving the map into her red shoulder bag.   
  
Delia stood outside Ash's room, listening to Brock's pacing back and forth. "Brock, hunny, I want to make my special honey roasted chicken tonight…" she said softly knocking on the door. "Would you mind helping me cook?" Brock was silent. "I'll even make some donuts for desert!" Delia added hopefully. There was still silence inside the room. "Brock please…" she begged. "You need to eat something, you haven't had a crumb all day! You must be starving!" Brock finally opened the door. Delia smiled.   
"I'll help you Mrs. Ketchum." He said weakly smiling back at her. During the course of the delicious meal, Brock said nothing. Delia watched him, a look of concern on her face. He just seemed to stare sadly at his plate and push the food around with his fork. Suddenly he stood up, loudly making the chair scratch on the floor.   
"What have I done!?" He shouted. "How could I have said those things to her?!" Delia eyes widened.   
"Brock! " she said sternly.   
"But Mrs. Ketchum, don't you see? Misty wouldn't have said those things this morning if she didn't mean it…and the way she looked at me…" Brock put his head in his hands. "What the hell did I do…?" He suddenly whispered. "What if something happens to her, like Tracey? I'll never… forgive myself!"   
"Brock, dear, Misty was just upset about Tracey, and she probably took her anger out on you. I'm sure she didn't mean it sweetie, But sometimes people just can't…control they're emotions."   
"I have to see her, tell her I'm sorry…" Brock said in a trance-like voice "Before it's too late!"   
"Now just a minute Brock, you aren't thinking of going to the Orange Islands?!" Delia said, shocked.   
"I have to, Mrs. Ketchum! I'm not going to let someone I care about just…walk out of my life! And Ash too! They need me, Mrs. Ketchum, and I need…her." Delia frowned. "Brock, I'm not letting you out of this house by yourself! Defiantly not after what happened to Tracey!" Brock fell to his knees.   
"Mrs. Ketchum, please…I care so much for Misty, not one day goes by where I don't think about her…her smile, her laugh. In all the girls I've met, I've never once felt this way about any of them… I know she doesn't understand, but if something happens to her, and she doesn't know about…about how I feel….I'll never be able to forgive myself." Delia looked into Brock's pleading eyes, and finally began to understand.   
"Make sure my Ash is okay too, Brock." She said quietly.   
" I will." He replied, zipping up his green vest. Brock grabbed his backpack and quickly swung it over his shoulder. Delia watched Brock from the kitchen, wondering if she had made a mistake. Brock held Delia's hands in his own. "Thank-you…" He said.   
"Just promise me you'll be all right…" Delia started "Or I'll never forgive myself!" Brock looked over his shoulder and smiled at her, before running off into the night.   
"Ow!" he cried as he slammed into something.   
"Hey, that hurt!" Brock heard a familiar voice yell. He opened his eyes and was face to face with James of Team Rocket, rubbing his head.   
"Team Rocket!" Brock shouted, immediately standing up. Jesse turned to James.   
"You mean they were at the house all along!?" she asked, becoming very annoyed.   
"No Jess, I only saw the two younger twerps leave, he must have stayed here!" James replied.   
"Well then prepare for trouble…" Jesse began.   
"Yes, kid and make it double!" James replied.   
"I don't have time for your stupid motto now!" Brock shouted. With huge force, Brock shoved Jesse and James and Meowth out of the way, and continued running.   
"What's dat twerp's problem? Meowth asked.   
"I don't know, but he certainly is in a hurry." Jesse replied.   
"Can I help you?" Delia asked, looking at the three. Team Rocket spun around, startled that Delia was standing right in back of them.   
"Uh, yes, actually, we were looking for your son and his Pikachu, by any chance is he home?" Jesse asked.   
"Oh no, my son Ash and his friend Misty left early this morning for the Orange Islands." Delia replied.   
"The Orange Islands?!" Team Rocket said in unison.   
"But didn't they just come home from the Orange Islands? Why in the world would they be going back?" James asked.   
"They had to attend a funeral, that's where Brock was just headed for now..." Delia began. "Hey, haven't I seen you before?" She asked, looking suspiciously at the trio's uniforms.   
"Yes, we were actually the report-" James started.   
"Haha! Thank you very much!" Jesse interrupted quickly pulling James away behind a bush. Delia shook her head in confusion, before slowly closing the front door.   
"You almost ruined us!" Jesse hissed at James.   
"Hey youse guys!" Meowth started. "Dis could be da purrr-fect time ta capture Pikachu! Just tink, we can let dat older loser lead us right to the other twerps! Dey'll be so wrapped up in da funeral that dey won't even notice we swiped Pikachu!"   
"That's a brilliant idea Meowth!" Jesse gushed.   
"Yes, but it seems kind of insensitive to think about stealing pokemon at a funeral." James added with a sigh. Jesse and Meowth looked at him strangely.   
"Youse betta not be goin soft on us Jimmy-boy…" Meowth said.   
"Oh no of course not, Meowth!" James replied.   
"Team Rocket fights for what's wrong, in any circumstance!" Jesse shouted making a pose.   
"Well If we are going to do this, we better hurry up!" James said. "That twerp is already way ahead of us!"   
"Then there's no time to waste!" Jesse said quickly grabbing James' hand. "Let's go!"   
"Wait! Wait for us!" Ash shouted, running as hard through the rain as he possibly could. Misty was right behind him, desperately trying to catch up.   
"Ash, I think we can make it!" Misty shouted to him, tightly hugging Togepi by her chest. Somehow, Ash and Misty made it to the small boat, just before it began to sail. "Kumquat Island?" A gruff looking man asked. Misty looked up at him and asked in her sweetest voice,   
"Do you think you can get us a little closer to Tangelo Island? That's where we're headed you see, and-"   
"This aint no classy cruse ship, miss! Why don't you sit you're pretty little ass down and enjoy the ride like the rest of the people." The man rudely interrupted. Misty opened her mouth to yell back at him, but Ash grabbed her arm, and pleaded with her not to cause any trouble.   
"At least we're getting somewhere…" he reasoned. Misty yanked her arm away from Ash, and reluctantly sat down besides him. By the time they reached Kumquat Island, it was late at night, and Ash had fallen asleep sitting up.   
"Come on Ash, we're here, thank God. Let's go!" She said shaking his shoulder.   
"What? Oh, yea." Ash mumbled slowly climbing out of the boat. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a couple of dollars to give to the ungrateful man. "Riding on Laparas was much more comfortable." He muttered. Suddenly Misty perked up.   
"Hey Ash! This was the island where we stayed in that fancy hotel for free because we were trainers, remember?" Ash looked up at Misty, slightly smiling.   
"Yea, I remember…do you think they'll let us stay there again?" he asked hopefully.   
"Of course! We're still trainers, aren't we?" Misty replied, getting excited just thinking of a warm hotel bed. Ash followed the energetic Misty to a nearby hotel. The two were checked in without a problem, and were immediately sent to a room. Ash fumbled with the alarm clock.   
"We'll still have to get up early if we want to make the funeral." He said, beginning to bang it on the headboard. "But I can't get this stupid thing to work!" Ash said, starting to sound upset.   
"How can I figure our way back through the Orange Islands, if I can't even set a clock!" Misty looked down at her hands.   
"We are totally lost with out him! Face it Misty, we just can't do this without Brock!" Ash glanced at Misty, who's face had fallen at the mere mention of his name. There was a long period of silence.   
"I…I do miss him…" Misty suddenly said quietly. Ash was shocked.   
"What?!" He cried, a tiny glimmer of hope rising within him.   
"But he would never forgive me…" Misty started, fighting with all her might to hold back fresh tears. Ash ran over to Misty's side.   
"Yes, he would, Misty!" he cried staring into her watering eyes. "Brock is the most understanding person in the world, and I know he would!" Ash grabbed Misty's wrist. "The hotel must have a video phone somewhere…we can call my house, and you can talk to him! Please Misty!" Ash cried beginning to pull on her arm.   
"He's probably not even there, I…I told him to go…forget it Ash, get off me!" Misty yelled as she jerked her arm away.   
"All you care about is yourself!" Ash shouted back. "Did you ever once think how I feel about this whole thing?! You two are both my best friends, and I can't stand your fighting! I may never see Brock again thanks to you, Misty! The only reason I came with you is because I had to go to Tracey's funneral…another friend I've lost…and Brock wasn't! You can't expect me to choose, Misty!" Ash looked away, muffling a sob. "Haven't you learned anything from me and Pikachu?! My whole journey?! It's all about friendship, Misty, and I don't know about you, but that is the most important thing in the world to me." Misty rolled her eyes at Ash's speech.   
"More important than pokemon Ash? Are you sure friendship is what your journey's about?" Ash paused for a moment.   
"Pokemon may be a big part of my life, but that still doesn't mean my friends aren't either…" Misty looked up at Ash, who kept a stern face. "Call him Misty, please…" Ash begged, his face softening. Misty wiped her eyes.   
"I guess…he could also tell us the fastest way to Tangelo Island…" She smiled. "Yessssss!!!!" shouted Ash, jumping into the air. "Come on let's go!" Ash ran full speed out of the room.   
"Hey Ash wait up!" Misty called, feeling a little nervous. "Would you keep an eye on Togepi, Pikachu?" she said placing the baby pokemon on the bed. Pikachu gave an energetic "Pikachu!!" as it said it would. "Thanks Pikachu, you're a real pika-pal!" Misty yelled dashing off after Ash. In the lobby, Ash ran to the nearest videophone and quickly picked it up. He dialed his number extremely fast and handed it over to Misty as soon as she caught up with him.   
"But Ash, what do I say?!" Misty asked as she listened to the rings. Ash gave her the thumbs up sign. Suddenly Delia appeared on the screen. "Uh, hi Mrs. Ketchum…" Misty smiled.   
"Oh hello, Misty dear, how are you?" Delia replied happy to hear from her. "How's Ash?" "We're both fine." Misty said.   
"Well I hope so, up here in Pallet town we've been getting quite a bit of rain! How's the weather in the Orange Islands?" Delia asked, concern starting to enter in her voice. "Um, there's just a small storm, that's all…" Misty replied, beginning to sweat drop. "What?! Ash and Misty you listen to me right now! I don't want you near the ocean, until this thing blows over, even if it means missing Tracey's funeral, to you understand me?!" Delia said sternly looking at Ash in the background.   
"Don't worry Mom, we'll be careful!" Ash called back to her.   
"We've had enough accidents already…" Delia said softly.   
"Uh, Mrs. Ketchum, do you think I could….talk to Brock?" Misty asked slowly. Ash's face began to light up.   
"That's it Misty, you'll do fine!" he quietly cheered. Delia frowned.   
"Oh, Misty, I'm afraid you can't talk to Brock, he left an hour ago…"Suddenly the screen went blank, and the lights blew out. A voice was heard coming from the front desk. "Everyone please stay calm, we are experiencing a temporary black out, the power will return shortly." In the dim light of the moon, Ash saw Misty slowly drop the phone, and fall to her knees.   
"He left…he's really gone…I didn't mean to…" a small tear rolled down her face. Ash lowered his head, he knew his attempt at getting his friends back together was too good to be true.   
  



	3. Familiar Faces

Never Could Forget  
By: Adrienne and Christine (Salt*N*Pepper)   
  
Summery: Misty and Ash continue through the Orange Islands, seeing a familiar face who helps them eventually get to Tangelo Island. After the funneral, Misty sees another familiar face, one she's not too happy with...Meanwhile, our tired friend Brock takes a nap from pedddling the submarine, while Jesse explains to James why she thinks Misty and Brock have a thing for eachother...  
  
  
"Tell me again why you want to travel with me?" Brock asked, his arms crossed. Jesse and James panicked.   
"Uh, well, you see, we uh, have to go to the Orange Islands to um…get Meowth some special pokemon fruit, yes, that's it, because he's really sick…"James looked over at Meowth.   
"Oh, right…cough, cough" Meowth said.   
"And since you're going the same way, why not travel together?" Jesse added.   
"Funny, in all my pokemon breeding research, I never heard of a meowth being cured by a tropical fruit." Brock said, scratching his chin.   
"Maybe dat's because you were researching breeding, not curing ya dummy!" Meowth said, annoyed. Every one turned to look at him. "Uh, I mean…H..e..l..p…M..e." he added, sweat dropping. Brock sighed.   
"Look, I don't have time for this, so if you wanna come, let's just go…" Jesse and James happily gave each other high-fives. "I think the ferry is coming back to port at ten" Brock started. "So we'll have to-"   
"Oh, please, we have our own means of travel…" Jesse smiled at James who pushed a small red button. A small Magicarp submarine submerged out of the water.   
"You're kidding right?" Brock asked looking at Team Rocket.   
"You get to petal first!" James smiled shaking Brock's hand. "I'll just take a nap…" "Hey, why should you be the first one to take a break?!" Jesse demanded.   
"What about Meowth!? I'm da sick one remember?!" Meowth added in. Brock jumped into the submarine, and began peddling by himself.   
"You three morons coming or not?" He shouted as the Magicarp began to move.   
"Yes, wait for us!" Team Rocket said in unison. Jesse pulled James into the sub, watching Brock with awe, as he peddled the Magicarp with enormous strength and determination.   
"He's amazing!" Jesse cried.   
"He's astounding!" James added.   
"He's crazy!" Meowth screamed. "Look he's headed for dat whirl pool!"   
"Hold on tight guys…we just might be blasting off again…hey is that by any chance fun?" Brock asked looking back at the trio. Jesse and James screamed loudly and tightly embraced each other in one of their famous fear hugs. Brock peddled on, straight into the whirlpool, then tightly closed his eyes, waiting for the worst. A tiny bump was felt beneath the terrified teens.   
"Whoa, are you serious?" Brock asked himself opening his eyes.   
"No way did we survive that!" He added sarcastically. Jesse and James slowly let go of each other. " Mist-…uh, I mean, Orange Islands here I come!" Brock shouted.  
  
  
Ash yawned and opened his eyes. He stretched as he glanced at the alarm clock. "I knew I didn't set it right!" He suddenly screamed. "Misty! Misty! Wake up! Come-on we gotta go!" Ash leaped up from the couch he had crashed on last night and tripped on the sheets. Pikachu calmly jumped down to the floor and looked pathetically at his trainer. "So I over-sleep a lot, big deal!" Ash shouted. Misty suddenly bolted up. "Ash! It's almost ten A.M!!!!" she yelled. "We were supposed to leave at six!" Misty threw off the sheets and zoomed into the bathroom. Ash frantically zipped his jeans and tied his sneakers. Misty raced out of the bathroom, fully dressed. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!" She shouted picking up Togepi. "If we hurry, maybe, just maybe we can find a way to get to the seven grape fruit islands!" Misty said, glaring at Ash.   
"I'm sorry!" He said to her. Ash and Misty were out of the hotel by ten fifteen. They frantically ran through Kumquat city, desperately searching for a way to the Grapefruit Islands. "Over here!" Ash called. "I found a ride!" Misty and Ash boarded a small sailboat. "You'll never believe who it is!" Ash cried happily.   
"Who?!" Misty asked. Suddenly a young girl, about her age, turned around to face them. She was sporting a pink shirt with jeans, sunglasses, and a white hat atop her head.   
"Hey there Misty!" She said with a laugh.   
"Melody…the flute player!?" Misty asked, shocked.   
"Yep, the one and only! I decided to take a little break on Kumquat Island from our traditional festival and I ran into you guys! How are you? Together yet?!" Melody said with a smirk. Misty frowned.   
"No, we're not." she simply stated.   
"Oh man, I thought by now you two would have least kissed…" Melody replied.   
"Would you shut the hell up!" Misty snapped. "I don't like Ash okay? Maybe I thought I did at one time, but now that someone else has come back into my life I don't anymore….so you can shove your stupid little remarks up your ass!" Ash stared at the two girls, very confused.   
"Oh, so you mean, you're into that other kid…Tracey was it?" Melody laughed, enjoying torturing Misty.   
"You bitch! How can I possibly like him?! He's dead!" Misty screamed. Melody fell silent.   
"Oh…I'm so sorry…" she said. Melody looked over at Ash. He glared at her. "I honestly didn't know…please guys, I- I 'm sorry…"   
"We're going to his funeral and we need a ride…" Misty began, feeling anger rage up in her blood. "So if you don't mind, take us straight to Tangelo Island." Melody nodded, as she got her boat into gear.   
"Misty…" Ash whispered. "Weren't we going to stop at the Grapefruit Islands first?" "That was only if we needed to Ash, I think Melody can manage to skip them." Misty replied through clenched teeth. Hours passed, and still no sign of land. "It's already seven…" Misty sighed. "We're never going to make it."   
"Not if I can help it!" Melody suddenly shouted. "I'll get you there…I swear on my life I will!"   
"Good, she's gonna die…" Misty said, stretching. Ash griped on tighter to his seat, as the sailboat increased speed.  
  
  
"He may have started off amazing, but his energy boost was a bust." Jesse said, looking at the exhausted Brock.   
"Must…keep…going…" Brock said, sweat pouring down his forehead.   
"Listen kid, why don't you take a break, I'm sure James and I could keep on going for you." Jesse said sweetly. Brock winced at the thought of Jesse trying to be sweet, but nevertheless, finally gave up peddling. Jesse and James took over, while Brock announced he was going to take a nap. Just to be safe he called out Vulpix.   
"Watch over my pokemon okay?" Brock said. "I still don't trust them…" Almost immediately, Brock fell into a long deep sleep.   
"Jesse, where are we?" James asked, peddling behind her. Jesse looked through the periscope and sighed.   
"We're only in the waters near Hamilin Island." She replied. "We've got a long way to go."   
"I still say we should have waited until the twerps came back to Pallet town to steal Pikachu." James whined.   
"Well we didn't, so quit whining." Jesse snapped back.   
"Hey, why do you suppose the twerp didn't go when the others went?" James asked.   
"I don't know James, I'm not one of them! But if you ask me I think he's got a thing for the little red head, maybe that's got something to do with it." Meowth laughed.   
"I know somebody else whose got a ting for a red head!"   
"How can you tell Jesse?" James asked, ignoring Meowth.   
"Oh, it's so obvious, James, I can always tell when a guy likes a girl!"   
"Not always!" Meowth interrupted.   
"Just the way he smiles when she pulls him away from EVERY girl, in fact I think he flirts with every girl just to get her jealous."   
"Sounds like she likes him too Jess." James added.   
"Hey! Dat's just like you and James aint it Jess?!" Meowth asked, cracking up.   
"What is that supposed to mean?!" Jesse demanded, trying to hide the blush on her face.   
"Not funny…" James said quietly doing the same.   
  
  
"You….you actually did it!" Misty cried looking out at the upcoming island. "That's Tangelo! We're here! And it's only eight thirty! Ash we made it!" Ash smiled.   
"I knew we would!" he cried jumping up and down.   
"You two look like you're ready for a party, not a funeral." Melody said.   
"You don't know what we've gone through to get here…" Ash started. Misty walked over to Melody.   
"Even though you put me through so much crap before in the past, I have to say…we couldn't have done it without you…thank you."   
"No problem, Misty, friends?" Melody asked, holding out her hand.   
"Friends!" she replied shaking it.   
"I'll see you around sometime Ash…you made a great Chosen One."   
"Awe, it was nothing, really…" Ash said, remembering his adventure with Lugia. The sailboat began to dock.   
"Say hi to your sister for us!" Misty said as she jumped out of the boat with Ash. "Good bye!" The two waved as Melody sailed away.   
"Remember the last time we were here, we thought we were stranded?" Ash asked Misty as they walked through a forest. Misty laughed.   
"I sure do!" Minutes pasted by before they were on a beach.   
"Then remember when we found Laparas here?" Ash asked smiling.   
"Yea I hope those people rot in hell for treating it that way!" Misty said. Her face softened. "Remember this is where we met Tracey…" Somewhere In the background the song "Pikachu's Goodbye" began to play.   
"I can't believe he's really gone Misty." Ash said sadly.   
"Look Ash!" Misty said pointing to a bunch of lights. "That must be it!" Eyes tearing, Ash and Misty made their way to the funeral. Familiar faces looked upon them. Ash recognized Prima, Drake, Sissy, Marina, Dan, Tad, Travis's mother, Russell and his turtle pokemon teams, numerous Nurse Joys and Officer Jennys, and Professor Quackinpoker.   
"They're all here…" he thought. "For Tracey…" Through out the whole procession, Ash and Misty shared tears, and at one point even embraced each other in a comforting hug. "May Tracey Sketchit rest in peace, now and forever, Amen." The casket was lowered into the ground. The Sketchit family hosted a small dinner afterwards, which Misty and Ash promised to attend.   
"Misty, I 'm going to talk to Drake over there, okay? I want to find out all his battling strategies!"   
"Sure Ash, I'll just go get something to eat." Misty sighed. She walked up to the bar with a plate and made her selection.   
"Heh, heh okay, Mari, but save some room for desert!" A familiar voice said. Misty jerked her head up and spun around. A teenage boy, with careless brown hair flowing into his eyes, was bending on one knee, talking to his little sister. He suddenly looked up at Misty, and his eyes widened.   
"Misty?!" He asked, standing up.   
"Rudy…" Misty replied in a soft voice.   
"Well, how are you?!" Rudy cried, laughing. "After you left, Mari and I thought we'd never see you again!" he said running over to her.   
"Hi Misty!" Mari yelled excitingly.   
"Hey Mari…" Misty replied, slightly smiling.   
"Where's Ash? I read in the paper he won the Orange League Trophy!" Rudy said happily. "I still can't believe he beat me! So what are you guys up to now?"   
"Oh, Ash is planning on entering the Johto League when we get home." Misty answered.   
"Johto eh? Well I hope he battles just as good as he battled me, because that league is supposed to be a tough one!" Misty smiled.   
"How are the guys at the Gym, Mari?" she asked, looking at the little girl.   
"Oh they're okay, but I'm kinda lonely cause there still aren't any girls to play with me, Misty, I really wish you would have stayed." Mari replied looking down at her feet.   
"Mari! Heh,heh, Now that's enough." Rudy laughed nervously. Misty shifted her weight. "Misty, you aren't planning to go home right away are you?" Rudy asked looking at her. Misty wrung her hands.   
"Uh…no Rudy, I think we'll stay just a little bit longer." Misty said.   
" Well, then would you and Ash like to come to dinner tomorrow night? We haven't seen each other in such along time, I'm sure there'll be plenty to talk about." Rudy asked anxiously.   
"Oh, I don't know…" Misty began, looking around the room nervously.   
"Ash really wants to get back to Pallet to start the Johto league and all, so the faster we leave, the faster he'll get to go…" Suddenly Ash came up to them.   
"Well speak of the devil here's the great Orange Island League champion himself! How ya doing Ash!?" Rudy said, shaking Ash's hand.   
"My big brother just invited you and Misty over for dinner tomorrow night, wanna come?!" Mari asked, jumping up and down.   
"I've taught my pokemon all new battling/dancing techniques, that you just have to see!" Rudy said convincingly. Misty silently prayed that Ash would remember the last time they were At Rudy's Gym, and how he fell in love with her. He even asked her to stay, but she could never leave Ash, or abandon her hopes of ever seeing Brock again at that time.   
"Ash will say no!" Misty happily thought to herself.   
"Oh sure! I'd love to see your new techniques, Rudy! I love pokemon!" Ash replied joyfully. Misty fell over anime style. "I'll definitely see you tomorrow night!"   
"Great! I'll pick you guys up in my boat around eight!" Rudy said.   
"Me two!!" Mari cried happily.   
" Haha! Yes, you too, Mari." Rudy laughed. "Till then…" Rudy dug into his pocket and pulled out a white rose for Misty.   
"Uh…thanks…" Misty said quietly.   



	4. A Foreshadowing Dream

Never Could Forget  
By: Adrienne and Christine (Salt*N*Pepper)   
  
Summery: Misty has a frightning dream and wakes up screaming. However, she ignores her fears, and reluctantly lets Rudy bring her and Ash back to Trovita Island for dinner, but she just can't shake the feeling Rudy wants something more... Meanwhile Brock and Team Rocket are making steady progress through the Orange Islands, but they better hurry! There isn't much time...   
  
  
Ash and Misty walked along the dark beach to the pokemon center, their path lit by moonlight.   
"Ash, I can't believe you said yes to Rudy!" Misty said angrily. "Don't you remember what happened the last time we were there?!"   
"Yea, Misty, you spent a lot of time with him and I won a great battle. So what?" Ash replied.   
"Your impossible!" Misty yelled, throwing her white rose in the sand. With Ash following her, Misty stormed through the pokemon center and into the back to where all the trainers slept. She was happy to be in a bed after such a stressful day. "Maybe it won't be so bad after all." Misty said to herself, thinking about Rudy. She closed her eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep. Suddenly she was running in a field of beautiful flowers, occasionally jumping into the air, full of joy. Misty knew she had been here before. It felt so…familiar. Misty ran further down the field and came upon a small bubbling stream, where Goldeen where jumping in and out of the sparkling crystal water. She giggled as she took her sneakers off and placed her feet into the cool water. Suddenly a dark shape seemed to come up out of the water, forming into a strange, yet familiar shape.   
"Who are you?" Misty asked dreamily. The figure grabbed her wrist and began pulling her down into the water she had loved so much before. She tried to resist, but the figure was joined by a smaller demon, pulling her, dragging her down into the abyss. The landscape gradually changed into a watery cemetery. The two unknown dragged her deeper down. She couldn't breath. Misty desperately gasped for air, her chest heaving up and down. But the two kept pulling her down, anything she tried to gain freedom was useless against their strong grip. Misty struggled one last time, then gave herself up and the two now pulled her down with ease. Suddenly another strong arm, wrapped around her waist, and began pulling her upward. Misty opened her eyes, and lifted her head. She felt the being around her waist, giving her strength to fight back. Misty felt suddenly comfortable and relaxed, placing her trust totally into her savior. She knew him, he would protect her, Misty could count on him to save her from the evils below. Gradually she was lifted up, onto the shore, still embraced in the strong arms that saved her, rocking her slowly on his knee, wiping the frightened tears from her eyes. His hands pulled her hair off her forehead and gently stroked her face. Misty felt two lips brush across her own, a breath so soft and sweet, breathing new life into her. Suddenly, he let go and slunk back away from her, almost as if he were afraid. Misty looked up at him questionably with her eyes. He slowly backed away, step by step, before he broke out into a run.   
"Wait, come back!" Misty yelled. "Come back!" She saw something moving out of the corner of her eye, and whipped around to face it. Sure enough the two evils that had tried to kill her before returned, emerging out of the water once again. They wrapped their slimy hands around her throat, cutting off her oxygen, then began dragging her down again. "COME BACK!!!" she screamed in a horse voice. "Come back!!! Please come back!!! COME BACK!!!"   
  
  
Ash woke up to screaming. "What the…Misty!" Ash leaped off the bunk bed, and climbed the ladder up to Misty, who was screaming in her sleep. "Misty wake up! Wake up Misty!" Ash cried nervously shaking her.   
"Come back!" Misty screamed one last time. She looked wildly around the room, remembering where she really was.   
"Misty are you okay?!" Ash asked, still holding her shoulder. Misty rubbed her eyes, and blinked many times before answering.   
"Yes, Ash, I'm fine…it was just a dream, that's all, just a nightmare." She replied shaking her head. "What time is it?"   
"It's only eight." Ash answered. "Are you sure you're okay?"   
"Yea, why don't we get something to eat?" Misty said changing the subject. She quickly climbed down the ladder.   
"Great I'm starving!" shouted Ash. Misty picked up Togepi, who squealed happily and the two headed out of the center.   
  
  
"Well you certainly slept a long time!' Jesse said angrily as Brock yawned.   
"Hey, peddling a sub is hard work!" He said.   
"Tell me about it, Jesse and I peddled all night long!" James whined. "And on top of that your stupid Vulpix burned my hands!" James held his hands up revealing burnt holes straight through his leather gloves.   
"Awe, good job, Vulpix!" Brock said petting its fur. "Vulpix, return!" Brock was silent for a moment. "Well looks like we missed the funeral." He said beginning to stretch. "What!?!" Team Rocket said together. "The funeral was yesterday?!?" Brock sighed. "Yea, it was…where are we now?" Jesse looked through the periscope.   
"We're just past Kumquat Island, so we'll be at you're precious Tangelo Island before dark…happy?" Jesse replied, becoming very annoyed.   
"Very!" Brock said happily. James leaned in closer to Jesse, and whispered in her ear. "Jess, how are we going to steal Pikachu now?" Jesse tingled at James being so close to her.   
"I don't know James, maybe after the twerp gets reunited with his friends we can strike then." She replied.   
"James!" Meowth started with an amused smile on his face. "Don't you know it's rude to steal a kiss from someone?" James turned around and kicked Meowth.   
"Meowth, the only thing I'd steal is Pikachu!!" Brock laughed.   
"I like your style, James, but I prefer getting a girl with out a pokemon's help." James turned a little red.   
"I am incapable of loving anyone but my self!" He stated defensively.   
"Sure…" Meowth replied rolling his eyes.   
  
  
"Hey guys, Misty you look great!" Said Rudy.   
"I don't see what's so great about her, she wears the same out fit every day." Ash said. "Yes, but her eyes glisten like sapphires." Misty blushed slightly.   
"I can't wait for dinner with you, Misty! I can pretend you're my big sister tonight!" Mari said. Misty smiled.   
"Uh, you have a very nice boat, Rudy." She said nervously.   
"Thanks Misty!" Rudy replied. "We'll be at the Gym shortly." Minutes later, they were entering Trovita Island.   
"This is such a mistake…" Misty thought to herself as she climbed out of the boat.   
"I told my boys you were coming over, so they made a special dinner just for you!" Rudy said as he led the two trainers into his gym.   
"I can't wait!" shouted Ash. Misty and Ash gasped at the sparkling dinning room table, the beautiful silver wear, and the most delicious looking food Ash has ever seen. "Wow! This is great Rudy!" Ash cried sitting down. Rudy held the chair out for Misty.   
"Well I'm glad you like it." He replied smiling. Through out the whole dinner, Misty slowly began to relax.   
"It'll be okay...." She told herself.   
"So, Rudy have any other trainers beat you?" Ash asked, his mouth full of food..   
"Nope, just you!" Rudy laughed. Mari yawned.   
"I'm tired, big brother!" She pouted. "This is boring, can't you have a battle with Ash again to see if Misty will stay with us this time?" Rudy got up out of his chair.   
"Mari! It's time for bed, why don't you go upstairs, and maybe we'll have a battle tomorrow!" He said nervously looking back at Ash and Misty.   
"Oh, okay, I hope you win this time!" Mari said as she headed up the stairs. Rudy returned to the table.   
"You're welcome to spend the night you know…" He said sitting down.   
"Thanks a lot Rudy, but I gotta get home, that Johto league is just waiting for me!" Misty breathed a sigh of relief when Ash said this.   
"Well all right…" Rudy said sounding disappointed. "Come on Ash, do you want to come on down to the Gym? I'll show you my new techniques, like I promised."   
"Yea, sure!" Ash said excitingly.   
"Let's go then! Coming Misty?" Rudy asked, his eyes filled with love for her.   
"Uh, that's okay you two go ahead I'll just use the bathroom…" Misty quickly replied. "Okay, come on Ash!" Rudy and Ash went down to the Gym, while Misty quickly ducked into the bathroom. She slammed the door behind her. " The way he just looked at me..." Misty thought nervously. "I've got to get outta here!"  
  
  
  
  



	5. Comin' to the Rescue

Never Could Forget  
By: Adrienne and Christine (Salt*N*Pepper)   
  
Summery: The conclusion...u don't want me to give it away in this little summery do you?  
  
  
"What do you mean their not here?!" Brock demanded.   
"They returned from Tracey's funeral last night, slept here, and went to Trovita Island just a few minutes ago." Nurse Joy replied. "Rudy, the gym leader picked them up in his boat. Is their something wrong?" She asked.   
"No, I just don't understand why they would go back there." Brock answered. Jesse leaned closer to James.   
"See? The red head's not here to pull him away, so he doesn't flirt with her!"   
"Ahhhh…" James replied nodding.   
"We need to get to Trovita Island!" Brock shouted to Team Rocket. James groaned. "Back into the submarine."   
  
  
"Whoa, Rudy this is awesome!" Ash gushed. "Can I teach my pokemon how to dance like that?!"   
"Sure, you can try right now!" Rudy said, putting a hand on Ash's shoulder.   
"Come on out everybody!" Ash cried, releasing his pokeballs.   
"Squritle, Bulbasaur, combine your attacks together into a single tango attack!" Rudy shouted. Squritle and Bulbasaur began to tango, causing the vine attacks and water gun attacks go together as one, making their attack against a digglet incredibly powerful. "Cool!" Ash shouted. "Now let me try! Pikachu try a shocking swing attack!" Pikachu moved fast on the ground, using spins and dips to dodge a pidgy's attacks. The pidgy fell to the ground, exhausted. "Yea!!!!!!" Ash shouted. Now that Ash was distracted, Rudy quietly slipped back to his house.   
  
  
Misty was still in the bathroom, now pacing back and forth. She sniffed the air.   
"Candles?" she thought. Suddenly a slow romantic song began to play. "Oh no!" Misty whispered frantically. She cautiously opened the door, and walked back to the dinning room. Rudy was standing there, smiling at her.   
"For you…" He said handing her a bouquet of flowers.   
"Rudy I…" Misty began reluctantly taking the flowers. "I told you how I felt before…" Rudy took her hand.   
"Dance with me, Misty." He said ignoring her words. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and held her close. Misty cautiously placed her arms around his neck. "Misty I nearly killed myself for letting you go…" Rudy began. "I was so happy to see you again." Misty laughed nervously. "I want you, I love you…" Rudy gazed into her eyes. "Rudy I told you…I don't-" Suddenly Rudy silenced Misty with a long and passionate kiss.   
  
  
"Why in the world would Ash come back here?!" Brock asked aloud as he walked briskly to the gym.   
"Slow down twerp!" Jesse called to him. Brock broke out into a run. He looked around and noticed a dim light coming from one of the windows.   
"Onix, Go!" Brock threw a pokeball, and Onix was released in a red flash. "Act as a stair case, I need to get to that window above the gym!" Onix obeyed his trainer, and Brock quickly scrambled to it's head. He slowly looked into the window. "What…" Brock whispered. Rudy and Misty were still embraced in their passionate kiss, and were now backed up against a wall. "Misty…no…" Brock continued, feeling his heart break right before his eyes. "But I…tried so hard…" Down below Jesse let out a gasp. "What is it Jess, what's the matter?" James asked. "The twerp just got his heart broken."   
"How can you tell?!" James asked shocked.   
"Just look at him James, I bet his little girlfriend is probably smooching with someone else."   
"Whoa, dat 'aint good!…" Meowth replied. Brock put his head in his hands.   
"I can't believe it…" Onix groaned in sympathy for him. "Onix, return!" Brock said, violently throwing his pokeball. He jumped down to the ground and stayed there, thinking of all he had just lost.   
  
  
"Mmmm…Rudy get the hell off me!!" Misty cried, finally pulling away from him. "What shit don't you understand?! I don't love you, and I never will!" She screamed in his face.   
"But I need you…" Rudy said in a low voice. "You don't understand I have to have you…" Rudy suddenly slammed Misty against the wall, overpowering her with his body. "ASH!!! HELP ME!!!" she screamed. "ASH!!!"   
"He can't hear you, Misty, he's all the way in the gym, with the music blasting and every thing…teaching his silly little pokemon how to dance."   
"Oh my God, Stop this shit Rudy, please!!" Misty begged. Rudy pressed his body harder against hers, so that she was unable to move. He reached his arms up her shirt and started feeling her, a pure pleasurable smile on his face. Rudy shoved his leg farther up her crotch while kissing her again. He slowly began to unzipper her shorts, enjoying every moment of his sexual activity.   
"Hey bastard!" A voice called from behind him. "How do ya like this?!" Rudy turned around and was immediately punched in the face. He flew to the floor with a broken nose, blood splattering everywhere.   
"Oh Brock!" Misty cried, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you…." She sobbed into his shoulder. " I was so afraid…" Misty managed to say.   
"Shhh…calm down Misty, it's okay…I'm here, I'm here." Misty wiped her eyes.   
"But, how, why? Why did you come back?" she asked, looking down.   
"Misty, I could never just leave you…how could you ever think I would?" Brock replied, lifting her chin. "I thought I would be too late…and I almost was…"   
"But we were in a fight…" Misty felt her eyes begin to tear up again.   
"Just because we were in a fight doesn't mean that I forgot about you, or didn't care about you. Misty, I think about you everyday, how can I just forget all we've been through together." Brock smiled. "I have to admit I almost turned back, but I heard you scream, and I knew from the start something was wrong." Misty kissed his cheek.   
"I'm so sorry…" she cried, hugging him tightly.   
"Me too." Brock replied, feeling himself getting choked up as well. "How could I ever hurt the one I love?" he added. Misty pulled away from the hug to look into Brock's eyes. He felt his face turning red. "Misty I-" Brock started. Misty just smiled.   
"The one I love is forgiven." Brock stared hard at Misty.   
"Are you saying that you…" Brock began.   
"Come, on!" Misty interrupted. "Let's go get Ash!" Holding hands, Misty and Brock ran down to the gym, grabbed Ash and left Trovita Island, never once looking back.  
  
  
"Tell me again why we're in Team Rocket's submarine?" Ash asked. Misty and Brock looked at each other and laughed.   
"It's a long story, Ash…maybe when you're older…" Brock began.   
"Awe come on guys that's not fair!" Ash said. "Well at least you're friends again… Hey! Let's talk about the Johto League!"   
"Would you twerps pipe down over there!" Jesse yelled. "We're trying to peddle!" "Jesse, this fanfic is over and we still didn't even attempt to capture Pikachu!" James said. "And even worse we're taking the twerps HOME!"   
"Oh well, maybe we'll have a brighter future…" Jesse sighed.   
" Yea….together!" Meowth added.   



End file.
